


Applin is Love

by the_emerald_rose



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emerald_rose/pseuds/the_emerald_rose
Summary: When a young girl catches an Applin, she finds that they truly are an expression of love.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Applin is Love

An Applin is an expression of love, they say. That's what I thought as I held the little critter in my hands.

Truthfully, I wasn't sure about that saying. Nothing about this little thing screamed "LOVE" to me, though he was particularly adorable. A little worm, living in an apple. Sometimes he would poke his head out and look at me with what looked like wonder and amazement, and I'd look down, nervously.

It was harrowing, catching him in the first place. I'd never caught a Pokemon before. My only Pokemon wasn't even suited for battling, he was just the family Yamper. I had him come out with me to a place I was told where Applins lived, and all he did was bark. Bark bark bark. At everything. Even the Applin I had in my hands.

"Bosco, use... I dunno, tackle!" I had ordered, in the most trainerly voice I could manage.

Bosco had barked at the Applin, his little stumpy tail going a mile a minute.

"Okay maybe you don't know tackle. I know you know bite, though! Bite!"

More barking. More stump waggling.

I swear, if the Applin had eyebrows, it would've raised them at me in disbelief, as if to say, "Seriously? You're trying to catch me with the family Yamper? The one who only knows barking?"

I sighed and pulled out the Pokeball I bought from the store with my allowance. "Alright, Applin," I said to it, "Get in the Pokeball. Please."

I tossed the ball, and missed by a mile.

The Applin turned to the ball, looked at me, then back to the ball. It hopped over to the ball and nudged it back to me.

"Aww, thanks." I picked it up and stooped down to his level. "You gonna take pity on me?" The Applin stared blankly at me. I offered the Pokeball and said, "I'd mighty appreciate it if you got in the ball. Please." The Applin looked at the ball, then back up at me. I smiled and said, "It's for a good cause."

The Applin booped the center of the ball, allowing itself to be captured. And just like that, I had officially become a Trainer. Time to get my own card and everything. I picked up the ball, and considered the ID I was given. 583210. That's... well that's a lot of luck, I suppose. I minimized the ball and tucked it into my bag, sent Bosco on home, and ran off to school.

Today was the day. I had settled on it. Today I was going to give this Applin to Candace. The cutest girl in school. I opened up the pokeball, and let Applin sit in my hands. He chirruped at me, and I steeled my nerves.

Candace waited for me by the lockers, just like I'd asked her to. She greeted me with a wave, then froze when I presented the Applin. It greeted her with a squeak.

Time froze as I watched her expression. She went from shocked, to... laughing.

Oh.

Candace doubled over, saying, "A regular Applin? Heather, I've had three boys today alone offer me rare ones! And besides..."

I didn't hear the rest. I grabbed the Applin and ran out of the school, crying. Stupid. Stupid stupid STUPID Heather. Of COURSE I should've looked for a rare one. Of COURSE other boys would ask her. They're boys. And she's the sweetest, cutest girl in school. I never stood a chance.

I got home and threw myself onto my bed, sobbing my eyes out. Stupid, stupid, stupid Heather. I didn't hear my parents knock on my door (or at least, pretended I didn't), and I didn't come down for dinner. Instead, I stayed up in my room, intermittently crying and moping.

At around 10, I realized I was hungry, and I needed to eat. I dragged myself downstairs and grabbed an apple, then dragged myself upstairs. I sat down on my bed, then looked down when I felt the Applin crawl into my lap. I half wanted to chuck the thing across the room, but I realized that it wasn't his fault I got rejected. I gently stroked his eye stalk... things... and said, "So much for that, eh?"

He chirped in response.

"Well, I suppose I'm stuck with you. I could release you, but... you're my first Pokemon, you know." I sighed. "I guess you need a name, huh. How does... Raphael sound?"

The Applin scowled at me, or at least made an effort with the lack of eyebrows.

"Maybe not, then. Jose?" It grumbled. "Maybe not a boy name. Lucy?" It turned its back on me, with what I could only describe as a snort of disgust. "What about..." I looked down at the apple I was holding. "... Honeycrisp?"

The Applin turned around and practically beamed, hopping with excitement. "You like that? Honeycrisp?" He nodded. "Alright, Honeycrisp it is. I'm Heather."

Honeycrisp nuzzled my hand.

Maybe an Applin wasn't an expression of love to another human, but just an expression of love in general. After all, Honeycrisp seemed to really like me, and I couldn't help but feel the love radiating off of him.


End file.
